hecipirfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Szalabárt
Looks like a crib of the Russian word of same meaning :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :That's entirely coincidental :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, it's a totally slav word then :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Good to know this exists :P --OuWTB 15:38, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :It'll be a useful resource :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:44, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :: :P I'm still gonna develop a rapidly different pronunciation, cuz I like the Chvarqvian "b" being a bilabial trill. I want some special phonology for Hecipir too. F.e. something linguolabial for /l/ :o --OuWTB 15:49, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: ɺ͡ɺ̼ - lateral alveolar–linguolabial double flap, like Pirahá :P but then reverse, so a lateral linguolabial-alveolar double flap :o --OuWTB 15:50, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Sounds wonderful :P You may add it to the phonology section :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:09, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTB 16:53, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Actually, the syllabic m is already quite special :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:00, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I think I just succeeded in creating the worst phonology I ever made :P --OuWTB 17:11, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Congratulations. Making a phonology this takavíhki is quite a prestation :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:19, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks :P --OuWTB 17:22, April 4, 2018 (UTC) In case you wish to add new words, you can do so now without risk of editconflicts :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:43, April 4, 2018 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 17:48, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Heh. I see that Hečipir has Swedish loanwords. But does it have Burenian ones? What about Augnillese (?) ones? Is 'Augnillese' even a word? FictiveJ 06:47, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :It most likely has neither. And the Swedish ones are quite possibly restricted to even numbers and Sweden-related words. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:19, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::And "takszǻmüke" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:31, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Is it safe to assume "nem" is also used adverbially as "not"? :o --OuWTB 09:57, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, just like in the language we're parodying :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:25, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I think it's more like pastiche though :o --OuWTB 14:59, April 5, 2018 (UTC) So "Arab Turk" means "anal sex" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:54, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :I think "Arab" and "Turk" have different words. I propose to use "Urúb" (based on the Arabian plural) and "Otomán" instead :o --OuWTB 18:09, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:32, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 19:46, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::: Yeah, why do you have a word for 'anus' but not a word for 'money' or 'grass'? Also, Kauf would not be happy. FictiveJ 23:51, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::Because Oos had a marvellous idea for a word for "anus" before either of us had an equally marvellous idea for a word for "money" or "grass" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:49, April 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Borrow them both from Swedish, or even better, Hungarian. FictiveJ 09:02, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I did in fact borrow the word for "grass" from Hungarian, though the original Hungarian word means something rather different :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:08, April 6, 2018 (UTC)